


Undertale One-Shots

by AJ_Vincent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fun, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Silly, just for fun, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Vincent/pseuds/AJ_Vincent
Summary: Please feel free to request! I do ships or ocs, whatever you'd like! These can be silly, fun, sad, anything you want!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do take Requests! Please read to the end to see how to request!

This is just a list of rules for requesting! 

~Please do not hound me to get your request done. I will do them as fast as I can!

~E-Mail me for your request, not just a comment, I may lose the request. My e-mail is in the notes

~I do songfics, yaoi/yuri ships or ocs... Just about anything really.

~Smut or fluff is fine!

~I can write just about any character

~If you want the story to have a certain plot, let me know.

~If you have an oc, A basic description is required. A name, appearance, personality, etc...

~I do other fandoms, like Attack on Titan, Hetalia, Undertale, Marvel... If you're interested in something like this, look for links below!

~Do not judge my stories. I'm fairly new at writing.

Other One-Shot Books:

Attack On Titan: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611761

Hetalia: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611683

Marvel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611788

Creepypasta: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11611626 


	2. The Judgement Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very sad and heartbreaking. Not very well written. Enjoy anyway. Let me know what you think.

“You still haven’t had enough yet? How many times have you died? 24 now? Just give up,” the normally joking skeleton said. Of course, Sans was more than serious at this moment.

Frisk tried to tell Sans that she needed help, but the child, no, demon, controlling her refused to yield even in the slightest. 

Chara merely laughed and lunged at Sans, over and over again. 

Eventually, Sans could no longer dodge. 

With a single, swift flick of Frisk’s wrist, Sans began bleeding. 

But Sans just laughed, “Not this time. I won’t let you win again.” His eye burned that familiar blue color that would haunt Frisk’s nightmares. Forever. 

In the blink of an eye, Frisk, with Chara still in control, was slammed against a wall and held there, unable to move. 

Chara began struggling violently but to no avail. Chara could only move their shared head. 

Sans walked forward, the souls of the others who had died in the Underground floating around him. “Now, I will finish this, once and for all.”

Chara screamed in anger as a blaster hit them, nearly melting their skin and fusing it with the stone at their back.

Chara fled their body.

Frisk screamed, begging for the pain to stop in her head. 

The blaster faded. 

Chara had had enough. Chara manifested as some kind of vapor and managed to grab one of the souls. The green one. She fused it with her vapor form, becoming some kind of whispy apparition. A ghost.

Frisk’s badly burnt, but not quite dead, body fell to the ground as Sans looked at the figure in shock. 

“You were telling the truth the whole time,” Sans looked at the dying child. The sudden realization of what he’d just done hit him hard. He cried out and ran over to try and help Frisk.

Chara just laughed and threw Sans against a wall, absorbing the other souls as she did. “Well, I think I’ll leave you two alone. I’ll collect her soul later,” Chara vanished, leaving a paralyzed Sans and a dying Frisk behind. 

Sans struggled to get free as he looked at his once dear friend. The child no longer had her beautiful brown hair. The smell of burnt flesh and hair was the only thing he could smell anymore. Her cries and gasps were heartbreaking.

And it was all his fault. 

If he had just listened after Frisk had reset the first time, he might have been able to prevent this, but no. He ignored her because of his own hatred for what he’d believed Frisk had done. 

Now there was a demon able to destroy the entire world, and all he could do was watch an orphaned child die because he didn’t listen. 

Frisk had managed to sit up. Her clothes and skin had fused together. The parts of her skin that were visible were blistering already. 

Sans had to look away. He couldn’t stand to look at her, not like this. He couldn’t stand the thought that he had caused this child so much pain. 

Frisk stumbled over and her soul appeared in front of Sans. 

Sans looked at the child, her eyes full of only sadness and pain. 

“Take… it…” 

He could barely hear her. 

“Stop… Chara… Pl…” she never finished that statement. 

Sans fell to the ground and began sobbing, unable to stop himself from doing so. He hugged the lifeless body as the glowing red heart floated beside him, cracking. 

 

Sans jolted upright, his sleep shirt soaked in sweat. He looked around, he was in his bedroom. He touched his white cheekbones, they were wet with tears. 

A worried Papyrus ran into the room. “Sans?! I heard screaming! Are you ok?!” he asks as he sits on the bed, looking at his older brother with concern and worry. 

“Just… Just a nightmare… Wh-where’s…” Sans stutters as he shakily climbs out of bed. 

“She’s spending the night with Alphys and Undyne, remember? I’ll call Undyne and tell her to bring her home. Stay in bed. 

 

It was about a half hour later when the blue fish woman grumpily brought a 17-year-old girl to the skeleton brother’s house. 

Sans, using his telekinetic abilities, pulled the girl close to him. He began sobbing, apologizing over and over again. 

The girl was of course confused. She had no memory of anything that had happened in the Underground. Everyone else, however, remembered everything about the last timeline. Sans especially. 

 

After a few minutes, San had passed out in the girl’s arms. The girl, a girl who had no family and no memory of her past, carried the asleep skeleton to bed. She was used to this by now. Sans had tried to explain what had happened, but never gave details. He just always said that she was a hero and could barely look at her without bursting into tears or apologize. It saddened Frisk, the name that Sans called her by, that the normally cheerful skeleton could be so distraught by her. She laid beside the skeleton and held his hand, gently humming a lullaby she knows she heard somewhere. She eventually fell asleep as well, her own nightmares of memories she didn’t know were memories, haunting her own sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> E-Mail me your requests that way I can e-mail you when I've added your request!  
> If this goes well, I may do other fandoms. Let me know if you'd be interested!  
> My E-Mail:  
> Alex.Cano.10.12.98@gmail.com


End file.
